Let's Play A Game
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Sebastian's smile grew, "Would you like to play a game young master?"
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, here's a one shot for you guys. I got bored and wrote it**** Hope you like, yaoi blah blah blah, I'll shut up now.**

THUNK! Ciel groaned as his head connected with his large desk. He was bored his work finished and his mind blank of any thought. He had thought that when he became a demon things would be exciting, 'Stupid authors lied to me!' He hit his head on the desk again.

They were currently in Paris, since they managed to hop around all of England. 'Stupid islands, so many places to get caught,' Ciel thought then added, 'I need to stop having conversations in my head. Once more he lifted his head to smash against the mahogany, till a gloved hand caught it.

"Young master may I ask what you are doing?" the elder demon wasn't concerned of the physical state, though mental was in question.

"I'm bored out of my mind," Ciel said.

Sebastian gave him a puzzled look, "So you're abusing yourself?" The butler tried not to smile, but he failed.

"I'm trying to find inspiration," Ciel smiled as well, he did sound kind of mad.

"Well my lord as amusing as this is to you I can't allow it," Sebastian lifted up the boy's chin; he placed a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead, "You could injure your precious face."

"Oh I get it," Ciel gave him a devious smile; "All you care about is my face hm?" The once earl grabbed the other's hand and stroked his cheek against it.

If Sebastian had not of known better, he would have thought Ciel truly was an innocent child. He took away his hand, "On the contrary my lord, I care about all of you." Sebastian let his lips brush the boy's ear, "In fact I can prove it."

Ciel licked his dry lips, "Really? I would like to see that." Ciel loved mocking whatever his butler said.

Sebastian's smile grew, "Would you like to play a game young master?"

"Yes," Ciel said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chap 2**

"Hah hah…. Sebas- TIan!" Ciel leaned his head back and moaned loudly. One hand was gripping the edge of the desk; the other was tangled in black hair. A hard suck sent Ciel face first into the table. The large leather chair was beginning to stick to his legs and thighs. He hated this game, it wasn't of wits or determination. It was physical will power and it was not Ciel's strongest category; that is if he was up against Sebastian.

The elder demon looked up at his prize in wonder. He watched Ciel moan with joy at having his cock sucked. He decided he wanted to torture the boy a bit. He took the organ from his mouth and whispered, "Ciel." Two red eyes cracked open and looked down. Sebastian purred lowly, he loved it when his master lost control.

Ciel felt pathetic, utterly pathetic, "Don't stop." He tried to guide Sebastian's mouth back to his need, but the butler wouldn't budge. The ache was painful and unreal.

"Ciel, you have to say it," Sebastian grabbed the boy's member and stroked it slowly.

The fledgling hated this part. He gulped and said, "Please…please Sebastian."

The older demon's eyes glowed, he was a sadist, and he loved begging, "Yes my lord."

Ciel's head lulled back as his member was sucked again. His hips bucked toward the warm cavern without mercy. Both of his tiny hands were in the other demon's black locks, gripping like his life depended on it. His back was pressed against the back of the seat; his small feet were planted on the edge of the desk.

Sebastian groaned around Ciel's member, making the boy shiver. His glowing eyes closed as he savored the sinful taste of his master.

"Sebastian I can't do it please help me!" Ciel looked down at his lover, his eyes trying to plead with the man. His back arched as Sebastian gazed his teeth against Ciel's member. 'That's it!' Ciel thought.

The eldest loved Ciel's reaction, though he was curious why a foot came down.

THUNK! CRASH!

Sebastian let out a shocked noise as his back hit the ground. He watched as his master scooted the chair across the room.

Ciel smiled down at Sebastian then sat on the man's chest. He pushed Sebastian down when he tried to sit up, "Tsk tsk tsk, you're not going to do a thing, now lay there!"

To say the older demon was surprised would be an understatement, though he recovered quickly. He placed his arms behind his head, "Yes my lord."

Ciel smiled and scooted his body down Sebastian's torso. He stopped when he reached the elder's upper thighs. The red eyed boy licked is lips as he rubbed Sebastian's hard-on through his pants, "Now it's my turn, right?" He wasn't really asking, just a simple tease.

The only response Ciel got was a nod, Sebastian didn't trust his voice. He let out a sigh of relief when the beauty on him unbuttoned his black slacks.

Ciel tantalizingly pulled down the silver zipper, he let out a soft laugh when he saw his butler was commando, "You were planning this, weren't you?" He looked up and saw Sebastian's known grin, he got his answer. He let his little hand wrap around the massive organ, it throbbed in his hand.

'I taught him too well,' Sebastian thought. He let his eyes close and his lips part. He let himself feel the tiny one's fingers grasping his cock. "S-se-bastian," said person looked up to find his master playing with his own member as well.

Ciel bent his head down, he knew Sebastian was looking. His eyes were watering from pure frustration; he began to stroke faster on both dicks. 'I want him, I want him now!' Ciel thought, but he couldn't lose the game, not so soon.

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and watched as the boy tried not to cum. He even had to admit, that at this point, it was hard not to. "Ciel," he licked his lips when pleading red eyes stared back at him, he knew what he had to say. "Y-yes?" hiccupped Ciel.

"You win." Ciel's erection jumped as those two words left his lover.

Trembling lips were placed against Sebastian's. He laid back, leaving Ciel on top of him, they let the kiss become rougher and more passionate. Their tongues tangled and explored in a frenzy, Sebastian's gloved hands groped Ciel's ass.

The fledgling detached himself from the older demon. They both looked into each other's glowing eyes. Ciel reached around him and grabbed both of Sebastian's wrists; bring the hands back to the front.

Sebastian watched in lust as Ciel pulled off his gloves, only using his pearly teeth. After they were uncovered, Ciel kissed each palm sweetly, "I love you."

Ciel's voice was muffled, but Sebastian still heard, "I love you too." His left hand caressed Ciel's right cheek, a warm smile spread on his face when Ciel nuzzled his hand, 'Like a kitten.'

Ciel guided Sebastian's hands back behind him, and then leaned down for another searing kiss. "Mmm!" He felt Sebastian push a finger inside of him, he kept whimpering into Sebastian's hot mouth.

Sebastian groaned at the tightness of the once earl, he slapped the creamy ass, sticking two more fingers inside. Ciel went limp for a moment then recovered, "Ugh! Deeper Sebastian give me more!" 'My little master's such a masochist,' Sebastian twist his finger deep in the boy.

"You sadist bastard!" He sounded more turned on then angry. The coil in Ciel's stomach got tighter, "I need it **now!**" He screamed as his prostate was abused, "P-please."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow; he felt like teasing, "Please what?" He took out his fingers and watched Ciel. He maneuvered the whimpering fledgling back down toward his dick. Joy flashed on Ciel's face as he tried to lower his hips; Sebastian grabbed them, leaving bruises. "Say it," his butler demanded.

Ciel tried to glare at the man but failed. He was far too horny to be mad. "Please m-m-master p-please fu-fuck your g-good boy," he was silently praying to whoever, that, that was enough.

Sebastian smiled; he decided to show a little mercy, "Yes my lord."

Ciel screamed with joy as he was entered. His mind went into its instinct mode. He began to furiously snap his hips up and down against the groan man's lap. Placing one of his hands on his lover's chest the other on the pale hand holding his hip. "Yes yes yes yes!"

Sebastian's eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Ciel you're so hah tight!" His hips began to thrust upward into the tight anus sucking him in, "So good baby keep going, just like that!"

Ciel nearly came at the hot words; he fell on to Sebastian, he didn't any strength left. He gripped the butler's suit with his balled up fists. "Please please S-sabtian! m-m-MAKE ME CUM!"

Sebastian threw Ciel off him, then flipped the boy on his back. He spread open the pre-cum cover thighs and dove back in, "Y-yes my lord."

"AH! YES YES YES!" Ciel began to buck into the demonic speed of Sebastian's hips. "D-DON'T STOP!" His hands tangled into the red carpet below him, he was in heaven. Ciel screamed again as Sebastian lifted his legs over his shoulder.

"So good Ciel, come on baby cum for me," Sebastian used to dream of fucking his master for eternity, he got his wish. He held the boy's ankles in a vice grip as the plowed the hot entrance.

"ALMOST THERE! ALMOST THERE!" Ciel kept chanting, "PL-EASE P-PLEASE MASTER FUCK ME HARD!" He bucked his hips into Sebastian's matching his speed, "KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING! KEEP FUCKING GOING!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's nearly forgotten cock and began to pump it.

"YES!" the boy screamed.

Sebastian was so close, he could feel the heat rising in his member, "I'm almost there," he whispered.

Ciel looked up at his lover and said, "P-PLEASE MASTER FILL ME WITH YOUR DEMONIC CUM!"

Sebastian snapped, he came without warning, filling his master. Ciel screamed as semen shot from his still grasped penis, landing on his and Sebastian's chest. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ciel's eyes widened and he smiled as he was filled. Sebastian kept thrusting weakly into to the boy. They came down from their highs and looked at one another.

Ciel raised his arms, Sebastian leaned down and Ciel hugged him. "I love you Sebastian, I love you," Ciel nuzzled into the other's neck. "I love you too Ciel," Sebastian kissed the still pink cheeks of his lovers face, "And for the rest of eternity, you're mine."

Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes, "I would like that.

**All done! Like ,review. Hope you all enjoyed **


End file.
